


what kind of love is this

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Loves Rey, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is Trying Her Best (Star Wars), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but it’s going terribly, hes so clueless, i wouldn’t be able to either tbh, or maybe there is, rey can’t make up her mind, rey/others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been the same six months since he had walked into her office and her life and shattered the little bubble she had built for herself.In which Rey blames everyone but herself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Vicrul (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: anonymous





	what kind of love is this

Rey felt her breath quicken for what she was about to do. She was in an elevator that leads to the private penthouse. One that belongs to her boss,Vicrul Ren, a thirty-six-year-old billionaire who took over the First Order after Sheev Palpatine resigned due to medical reasons, six months ago.

It had been the same six months since he had walked into her office and her life and shattered the little bubble she had built for herself. She had a pretty normal life and wasn't left with very much to want. At twenty four years old, she had a loving home life, a sweet husband, no child to speak of and a great job at First Order corporations as a lead designer, but there was a little spark, a fire, that she came to desire. The fire that she found in Vicrul, in abundance. She supposed it was because he was the one who knew how she felt, the one who appreciated her and opened her world. The only one who gave her what she needed most, physically and emotionally. It took only three weeks week and a business trip for Rey to fall in bed him and continued to do so

She was never meant to fall in love with him but she did. Precisely why she wanted to end their relationship before it escalates further. She loves Ben with all her heart, but the passion Vicrul brings into her life is special, something erotic and tempting. Just his scent was enough to send her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until he fucks her raw and leaves her boneless.

The elevator door opened and she immediately felt a pair of dark greys eyes on her as she stepped out of the elevator, and entered the dimly lighted penthouse. He was still in his suit, mixing something on the attached mini-bar.

He walked slowly towards her with two drinks and offered one to her. Rey shook her head in refusal, “We need to talk”, she announced later.

Vicrul took a sip of his drink, “Then talk!”, he replied in his usual tone, his eyes burning into her. The tone that always made her knees weak.

“I can't do this anymore,Vicrul”, Rey blurted out. “We have to end this”.

His icy grey eyes darkened and stared deep into her, “Then what are you doing here?”.

“I came here to say it to your face”

He chuckled and walked around her. Rey felt him behind, a few seconds later. His hand came up to her hip, softly, barely touching. Everything else faded away as he gently pressed himself against her behind.

She inhaled his cologne, heard him whisper, “No” in her ear.

She tried to move away and he pulled her from behind., “You want me just as much as I want you, Rey”.

A shiver went up against her spine, “Vicrul, please!”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please let me go!”, she said but pressed herself against him a little bit, unable to resist.

Vicrul’s hand traveled above from his hips to her breasts and palmed it over her blouse. An involuntary moan escaped her. “Your lips tell one thing but your heart says another”, he purred as unbuttoned her blouse expertly. 

“Always listen to what your heart says”, he added later, completely removing her blouse in the process.

She then felt his hot lips on her neck and his hands inside her bra. Rey whimpered as he took her nipples in between his fingers and pinched them slowly. 

Rey wanted to push him away, wanted to leave the place. “Always listen to what your heart says!”, he had said and it was echoing inside her head. She knew resisting further was a losing cause and she was fighting her own heart's desire. She took a deep breath, turned around and pushed Vicrul onto the nearby couch.

She then climbed on top of him and kissed him hungrily, letting out all her desires for him in one fiery kiss. She slides her tongue over his and licks the roof of his mouth. She sinks her teeth into his bottom lip and pulls hard. Harder, until she feels his chest twitching under her hand.

Rey then stood up, removed her bra to reveal her breasts, her nipples were already in the hardened state. She then raised the hem of her skirt to mid-thigh. Jon's eyes never left her face but she knows that he is taking in every motion. She lifted her skirt enough to spread her legs wide and climbed on top of his crotch to straddle him.

Their lips once again connected for a kiss and Rey felt his hands gripping her hips, urging her on. His cock hardened and rubbed against the spot that always made her moan. She rocked her hips even harder and faster than before and heard him hiss at the sensation.

Vicrul groaned as Rey fisted his dark curly hair. She loosens the knot of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his chest. She ran her hands over his naked chest and pinched his nipple just like he did. “Rey”, he moaned in her mouth. His low voice rolls through her like thunder, a low and deep rumble that seems to come from miles away. It thrums along her bones and tickles at her nerves. Vicrul dips his head to her breast and draws her nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it, rolling it between his lips in rhythm with the slide.

He then lifted her off from the couch and carried her towards his bedroom. Rey circled her long toned legs around his hip and continued to grind against his cock. Obscene sounds escaped her lips that she didn't know she had in her before meeting Vicrul . He dropped her on the bed and removed his shirt completely. Rey quickly climbed up and pulled him on top of her, his body settling between her legs. 

She kissed and licked all over his face, his beard rubbed roughly on her tongue and lips. She went lower and sucked the fleshy part of his neck. Vicrul inhaled the scent of her hair and hummed in response.

His hands roamed lower, went into her skirt and cupped her cunt over her underwear. He then went inside her panties and slide his fingers into her. Rey arches her back and rotated her hips, silently demanding more. Vicrul used his thumb to circle her clit. She closed her eyes shut in pleasure and muffled her moans by biting his shoulders. Her hands dug deep on his back.

Rey was lost in her that she didn't feel Vicrul’s erection was pressed against her. She looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. She immediately turned him and pushed him on his back to the bed.

Rey kissed his lips and left a trail of kisses all the way down to his abdomen. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pant but didn't remove them yet. She squeezed his cock over his pant and then removed it completely along with his shoes.

She kissed his cock over his dark boxer and without wasting any moment, lowered it to his knees. His cock sprung free and she yelped in surprise as it hit her eyes.

Rey heard him groan above when she wrapped her hand round his cock and squeezed it hard. She kissed the top of his cock and used her other hand to take a hold of his balls.

He shifted uncomfortably as she licked the pre-cum off his head and ran her tongue over his impressive length, tracing the veins. Her hand still at the base of his cock, she took a deep breath, gulped a little and slowly inched her way down his cock, taking more and more of him into her mouth. She sucked the air completely, her cheeks hollow.

“Rey”, he moaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Vicrul suddenly forced himself up and grabbed her hair to remove her mouth from him.

He stared deep into her eyes tracing her reddened cheeks lovingly with his thumbs, “You can leave if you want”, he whispered slowly. “I won't pursue you further”, he said later, shocking her.

All the images of her life flashed before her. She could leave his room and leave him altogether and she wanted to. But she didn't want to. Jon was her drug, her addiction, one that she could never be able to resist. Rey shook her head, her rich auburn hair flying wildly with her movement. She heard Vicrul groan and pushed his lips into hers like a hungry, his hands travelling to her lower back and removed her skirt. He then ripped her blank undies off and threw it over her head.

Without a hesitation, she pushed him to the bed on his back and climbed on top of him, bending her knees backwards along his thighs. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they fucked, she decided this is the time for the latter. She lined his cock at her dripping wet cunt and used it to spread her wetness everywhere and shuddered when his cock flicked her clit. His hands found her hips and his eyes boring into her, making her stomach flutter.

Rey then placed his cock at her entrance, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling as sunk down slowly. She stayed still for a few seconds, marveling at the sensation no matter how many times she felt him inside. She opened her eyes and saw Jon staring at her intently. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up for a few inches and then sunk herself deep down on his cock. She cants her hips to rock against him at a slightly altered angle.

The muscles of her thighs tremble and then relax and she let out a shriek when his hands found her breast and began fondling them just like the way she liked.

“Vicrul!”, she screamed as he used his hold on her breasts to push his body into hers. She continued to rock her hips slowly, back and forth on him as he continued to fuck her from below.

He climbed up, circled his hands around her head and once again pulled her lips into his. Both swallowing their moans into each other.

Vicrul then lets out an animalistic growl and turned her body around to the bed without removing his cock or his lips from her. He pressed her hands into the mattress, setting a relentless pace as he fucked her hard at a brutal pace. Rey knew this what he liked, to be in control, in bed and in everything.

Rey met his pace equally, wrapping her long legs around his waist and bucking her hips against his.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. Sucking on her neck, and he sped up the thrust of her hips, her lips parted in an ‘o’.

She bit Vicrul’s earlobes to stop him from leaving a mark at her neck. Vicrul removed his head from her neck and moved one of his hands to grab her ass tightly as continued to pound into her.

“Vicrul I'm close!”, she managed to breath out.

“Oh fuck, oh, there, just like that. Ohhhh Vicruuulllll!!!!”, she screamed at the top of her lungs as he moved his hands from her ass to her clit. He flicked and circled it expertly. “He can’t fuck you like I can. He can’t give you what I can. Say it. Say it Rey!”

“Vic...please.” she moaned seconds later it registered in her head what he wanted from her. “I can’t, you know I can’t.” disappointment seeps from her voice.

“Come on! Come for me, Rey!”, he purred into her ears. Within a few seconds, her legs started shaking and she came hard, her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him as she screamed in pleasure.

“Mineeee!”, he growled as he continued to plough into her now dripping wet cunt and found his release inside her when she screamed, “Yours!”.

He stayed still within her for a few more seconds. Rey felt his cock softening inside her and his hot cum sliding slowly out of her sending chills into her.

He removed himself and dropped beside her as both were panting and trying to catch their breaths. Rey stared at the ceiling as the realization hit her hard of what she had done. She shut her eyes and tried to control her tears but only failed. 

She opened and saw Vicrul looking at her rather than her tears. He looked disappointed, climbed out of the bed and walked towards the balcony overlooking the city. She glanced one last look at him and saw him exhaling smoke into the air. She collected her thing and took out the resignation letter that she brought with her and left it on the table near his car keys. She heard him call out her name from behind but ignored him knowing very well she can't. It'll only end up in tragedy. She left the place without sparing a glance, tears streaming down her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> because there’s been so much recent daisy content


End file.
